


Fido and Fury In: Stuff That Fluff!

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Furry, M/M, Muscle Growth, Size Difference, Toons - Freeform, cartoon antics, furry transformation, hyper, hyper cock, rabbit - Freeform, toony physics, unwilling tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Late night ice-cream eating and retro marathons couldn’t be less familiar… ga-hyuk.





	Fido and Fury In: Stuff That Fluff!

Erik, freshly stripped of his pants, sat down on the couch. He reached for the remote, scratching his flat stomach through his one-size-too-large t-shirt, and turned on the TV for a night of cartoon reruns. He ran his hand through his short black hair, and spread out his legs on the all-too-comfy couch.

“Just you and me again, TV.” Erik sighed. It had been about a month since he’d broken up with Jason, and he still wasn’t over it. A commercial preluding a lonely night of TV marathons came on, and Erik used this chance to dart to the freezer, pulling out a pint of ice cream and grabbing a spoon. He returned to the well-worn spot on his couch, thanking his metabolism for somehow not letting him gain any weight while eating so much of the sugary treat.

“We now present: Fido and Fury!” The TV showed a picture of a lean and lithe husky character, happily smiling and waving. Next to him was a small rabbit with the angriest face he could muster, looking angry at Fido for breathing his air. A classic, to be sure.

“Oh, man. If I could be as happy as Fido… that’d be something.” Erik dug the spoon into the ice cream, only to find the metal handle bend at an odd angle. “Shit!” Erik groaned. He took what little ice cream he could get and tried to bend it back into place. “Not even food loves me. I bet it’s easy for you two. Have an owner and shit, get fed every day, have your own perfect little houses… Why can’t I be a cartoon? Life would be so much easier.”

The TV flickered. The lights in the house went out, but the TV stayed on. Erik sat upright, his eyes slowly adjusting. Fido and Fury were looking right at him, now–and Fury was… smiling?

“Must be the breakers.” Erik sat his ice cream down on the coffee table, taking his phone off the cushion next to him to turn the flashlight on. He walked to the back of the house and got into the garage, the door slamming shut behind him. He checked the breakers–flipped, as he expected–and reset them all before coming back inside.

The lights were on, but… this wasn’t what he remembered his laundry room looking like. There were enormous piles of clothes hanging around, and suds were coming out of his washer–which was on, for some reason. He definitely didn’t start a load, but then, who did?

“Well, howdy-ho, friend!” Erik looked up and let out a yelp of fright. Standing before him was the most cartoony thing he’d ever seen in real life. It looked like… Fido, but with a few 3D elements to his outfit. His eyes were as bright and shining as ever, and his big snout and long, floppy tongue stayed true. “Well, yer naked! Tsk tsk, it is eleven in the mernin’! You should know better than tah just not wear pants this late! We gots tah be… pruhfessheenal!”

“It’s professional, nuts-for-brains.” Erik’s jaw dropped to the floor–literally! His cheeks stretched, his teeth enlarging as his mouth hung open. His eyes widened and he rapidly tried to scoop his mouth back into place–which it did, with a decidedly old-timey ‘pop’ sound effect. Standing in front of him was none other than the angry, small rabbit from TV–Fury.

“And this dummy is still in his underwear?”

“Ah know! Ah was jus’ tellin’ him. Get some clothes on!” Fido tossed a handful of seemingly random clothes at Erik, who caught them all with difficulty–and his arm even extended like rubber to catch a pair of underwear! Fido and Fury left him to change, and he figured it was the only thing he could do. A pair of wool socks, cartoony gloves, A several-sizes-too-large blue button-down, and a pair of bright red shorts that hung incredibly loose around his hips. He tried to find something in the other piles that might fit better, but he noticed the items he was wearing didn’t have quite the same quality as the piles in the background–they looked more detailed, and more brightly colored. When he tried to pull something out of the pile, it was amorphous–there were no edges to grab onto. Almost like you couldn’t interact with it.

He came out of the laundry room, feeling he looked like an absolute fool–but Fido seemed as chipper as ever, tail wagging.

“Hyuk hyuk, don’t ferget yer mornin’ cigar!” He shoved a fat cigar into Erik’s mouth, lighting it with a quick flick of a lighter. Erik sputtered and coughed, smoke coming out of his ears and nose, and took it out.

“I don’t smoke, thanks.” He tried to hand it off–but Fido simply stretched open Erik’s bottom-lip, pulling it a foot towards him–and dumped some superglue in before inserting the cigar again, letting the lip snap right back to his face–trapping Erik with constant cigar breath. He hacked and coughed his way through it, having to draw in a deep breath–and slowly exhaled the smoke, his eyes feeling a tad fuzzy as they dyed themselves a toony yellow. “U-Ugh–chhkk–fine! Fine, whatever. Where am I? How did I get here?”

“So many questions! Can’t you just be happy with what you have?!” Fury pounded his small fists on the kitchen table, causing the enormous buffet of food on it to start sliding down towards him. Fido happily sat at the end of the table, opening his maw wide, awaiting to be stuffed full–but his eyes darted to Erik, and he had a better idea. He acted like he was about to gulp down all the food, and then pulled Erik over, pulling his mouth open bigger than the table was wide and tall! Erik screamed for only a second before the enormous buffet hit his gullet. He started to swallow, eyes rolling up as dish and tray and tablecloth and every morsel on the table slid down his throat, into his stomach… followed by the entire table–and then the kitchen sink. He gulped it down, an enormous table-shaped bulge sliding down his throat and settling in his stomach. He was three times his original size, and his cigar had somehow managed to stay on. His stomach gurgled and wobbled, and there was a crushing noise as his stomach tightened and digested the seemingly indigestible items.

“There we go! Now yer lookin’ like the real big fella ya should be!” Fido pet Erik’s stomach through the seemingly unperturbed button-down.

“W-What? UUUURP! I–GWUUUURP!” Erik tried to respond, but the smoke and food was causing him to burp and hack and cough, and his enormous belly wasn’t helping at all. He couldn’t move and could hardly see over the top of it! It gurgled and swayed with his vision, the smoke clouding up his head and making it hard to think.

“Yeah, now you can be useful! We need someone big, anyways. Our owners have been itching for another pet. A useful one, at that. And now that you’re all full of food… You can get put to work!” Fury hopped around to Erik’s backside–and Erik gave out a strange moan as Fury shoved his paw right up his ass, grabbing onto something. He pulled out a pull-cord, tugging on it harshly–and Erik’s entire body revved like an engine! He burped and shook and his shorts suddenly felt much tighter… and even tighter with the second pull! “C’mon, start, you dumb thing!” Fury gave it one last tug–and the revving persisted, Erik’s entire body bouncing up and down the house, carrying him somewhere with his enormous gut! He rolled into the garage, seeing an enormous set of weights–and his body moved on its own, putting him through an exercise hell. He moved faster than he ever thought he could, like an animated blur, and the fat and blubber started melting off him. His body was getting taller! Bigger! Buffer!

“This is going soooo slow!” Fury groaned. “Let’s speed it up!” Fury pulled up the button-down on Erik’s now-toned back–and hit a big red button that said “disconnect.” Without any hesitation, Erik’s top half and bottom half separated. The motor inside him revved on–and in a huge cloud of cigar smoke, his top half ran off to the bench press, putting on enormous amounts of weight and pressing it a thousand times a second! His bottom half traipsed over to the squat rack, putting on an equally enormous amount of weight and going at the same speed.

By the time Fury took out his remote control (from his furry hammerspace, of course), his body was enormous. His chest and nipples were bigger than his head–even two of his heads! And his ass was just as huge. His pecs pulsed and shook a foot in front of him, and his ass jiggled behind him–literally behind him. He took the time to reconnect himself, at least–although he put it on backwards. He giggled and looked off into space–Wait, why did he do that? Who was he giggling at? Was there… no, he just had to do it. He knew that, duh.

He reconnected himself properly, and his body led itself into the bathroom–and his mouth opened up wide, sucking up every hair product on the vanity and every shampoo bottle in the shower! Notably, Fido’s enormous shampoo bottle stretched his mouth open as wide as an 80 gallon barrel–and went down with another huge gulp.

“You need that much?” Fury looked at him.

“Well, I only gots one hare, but I gotta ton a hair!” Fido hyukked as Erik’s stomach bloated and bubbled. He burped up an enormous soap bubble, filled with hair products and makeup and all sorts of other things! The bubble rumbled as it bumped into a wall, and Fury grinned maliciously as he calmly closed the door.

With an enormous bang and a plume of powder, Erik found himself pressed against the wall–indented in it! His enormous form was cushioned by something new and soft… a huge, fluffy layer of fur, and a gigantic, swinging dog tail! His head was spinning, the room smelled like so many things! His new snout with a big dark blue nose sniffed out the room in front of him, and he licked his lips with his enormous, slobbery, floppy tongue!

“Alright, last one!” Fury jerked the joystick of the remote control, making Erik’s legs lead him out of the bathroom and right into the bedroom. He saw Fido laying down, his butt upturned, and his body stopped. The engine revved and puttered inside him, and Fury shook his head.

“Dangit, it didn’t catch. Here, lemme just…” Fury reached right into Erik’s pants–who tried to tell him to stop, but his mind was swimming in clouds and smoke and toony, funny things! His mouth stayed in a big, dumb grin. Fury pulled out Erik’s puny, human cock–and gave it a hard yank. It grew three times its size, cock shifting to a canine knot and shaft! “Still?” Fury sighed, and yanked again. It doubled this time, enormous and pulsing. Erik could feel something slipping away as his eyes crossed, his tail wagging faster and faster. “COME ON!” Fury yelled, and yanked his cock so hard it busted through the roof. His ‘engine’ came to life once more, and his legs couldn’t move fast enough to get on top of Fido, plowing into his ass and stretching the husky like a balloon, filling him up to the brim and making him spurt out of every orifice. The tugging Fury performed kept on–his snout expanding, getting bigger and bouncier, his nose getting larger, and his lips protruding further and further, dribbling and drooling happy dog drool!

“I-I, uuuuhn, I’m, so…. Guys, stop… I gotta… No…” Erik was stuck in a limbo between fantasy and reality. He wanted so badly to get home and just eat his ice cream again, but being… this was heaven. He couldn’t stop now.

“You gotta what? Take me too? If you insist!” Fury snickered, jumping up onto Erik’s bare ass and pounding in his bunny cock, until all three of them were thrusting so fast it was a blur. Erik’s brain rearranged itself, slipping deeper and deeper into this fantasy, until he felt his cock throb so hard he could swear he was about to blow Fido sky high. With an arched back, a giant open maw, and a howl–the entire room–the entire house–was flooded in sticky, white seed, all of them panting and moaning.

Erik looked down, dazed as Fido slipped a bandana onto him–much like the ones he and Fury wore. ‘Fluffy’, it read. That’s right. He was Fluffy. And he was waiting for his owners to come home, just like the others! Of course, they were getting into their usual antics. A door unlocking downstairs, however, signified it was over.

“Oh, there you are, Fido!” A blonde twink, about 25, grinned and picked the sticky dog up in his arms. Despite his size, the limber boy was easily able to carry him. “Oh man, you need a bath!”

“Ah do! I got tah werkin’ with Fluffy, and boy was that messy!” They both laughed, exiting off screen.

“Fury? Fuuury?” A shorter boy with a huge green mohawk called out, only to find Fury scaling his mohawk. “There you are. Fuck. Let’s get you washed up, I need you to listen to some songs for me.”

“Sick!” Fury grinned, seemingly happy for the first time as they exited as well.

“Fluffy? Get over here, you big goofball!”

Fluffy bounded down the stairs, licking and slobbering all over his new master, laughing and humping at his leg with his enormous hyper cock, which was pumping out cum endlessly. He’d only been there five seconds, and his master’s clothes were already entirely white.

“Hyuk-hyuk! You sures were gone a heck of a long time, yous! A-hyuk!”

“I know, I know, Fluffy. C’mon. You need a bath too.”

“Awww, but I likes bein’ dirty! It’s in a derg’s nature! Hyuk!”

“Well, you know the rules, right, Fluffy?”

“A course!” Fluffy stood straight at attention, saluting his owner before reciting. “Rule number tree, you gotsa be clean and scrub your face, so says my favorite master Jas…on. Hyuk! It got too many silly-bulls.”

“That’s right! Such a good boy!” Jason pet what used to be his ex-boyfriend, scooping him up in his arms and slowly making his way off screen. “Now you’re getting it.”


End file.
